Current immunotherapies are designed to target single antigens on cancer cells. However, for example, cancer cells are unstable and some cells may no longer possess the target antigen. These cells, referred to as antigen loss escape variants, escape destruction by the therapy and may continue to grow and spread unchecked. Therefore there is a need in the art for therapies which prevent or minimize therapeutic failures in cancer and other diseases.